1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a television receiver control circuit and more particularly to an automatic control circuit for maintaining proper balance between room lighting conditions and the brightness of a reproduced picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use a photo-sensitive device to control the brightness, contrast and color saturation of the reproduced picture of a color television receiver in response to the ambient light level. However, in a conventional television receiver, complex circuits are needed to control the brightness, contrast and color saturation simultaneously, and it is difficult to provide a variable resistor serving both for manual control and fine control in an automatic control condition.